


Five Times Lumière Kissed Cogsworth and One Time Cogsworth Kissed Back

by CeresJago



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: “What have you there Cogsworth?” Lumière asked peering at the mistletoe clutched in Cogsworth’s hands. Getting a good look at it, Lumière smiled mischievously at the butler.“Mon amiI did not take you for the sentimental type!”“Sentimental!” Cogsworth spluttered. “Now listen here Lumière,” he said brandishing the plant in Lumière’s face. “If this is your idea of a joke, I insist you stop at once! Mistletoe over the butler’s pantry! I say really!” Cogsworth said breathing angrily through his nose.Or... just your standard five times fic. There don't seem to be too many of these in this fandom, so I thought I might contribute! Updates Regularly!





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cogsworth made his way down the servants hall, searching for the man Pierre mentioned. Turning a corner, Cogsworth could see a completely soaked figure standing with two bags at the end of the hall, water dripping onto the stone floor. The man was tall and lithe, with a long and elegant nose and brown hair that looked auburn in the flickering candlelight. Cogsworth walked up to the man, who had yet to notice him intent as he was on trying to stop the growing pool of water on the floor. Fully prepared to chastise the newcomer for his tardiness, Cogsworth deflated at the thoroughly pathetic looking individual in front of him. It seemed Mrs. Potts was correct – how he hated when that happened.

It was teatime for the servants, who all sat gathered around the servants table. The young maids and footmen chattered amicably in the one free moment they got during the day before being required to return to their duties. The kitchen maids served the long expansive table of servants with tea, small sandwiches, and fruit to fortify them all before being herded back to the nonstop grind. Cogsworth sat at the head of the table, and grumpily checked his pocket watch. He was late, and if there was one thing Cogsworth could not stand, it was tardiness. 

Mrs. Potts sat to his right at the side of the table and chuckled slightly at the frowning butler. Cogsworth heard her laugh and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and took a sip of tea. She smiled fondly at him. 

“Now don’t you start, Mrs. Potts,” Cogsworth said in mock annoyance.

“Wouldn’t dream of it dear.”

Cogsworth could only harrumph as he sat back in his chair and surveyed the table. He checked his pocket watch again and frowned in consternation. 

“If there is one thing I won’t stand for, it’s tardiness. I say, this is not looking well for him,” he said to the head housekeeper sitting next to him.

Mrs. Potts rolled her eyes. “Have a heart Cogsworth, it’s raining buckets out there, and the poor dear was probably caught in the storm.”

Cogsworth only crossed his arms and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “Well, that’s no excuse.”

Mrs. Potts looked at him exasperatedly. “I’m quite sure he isn’t late to purposely spite you.”

“Punctuality is a virtue, Mrs. Potts,” Cogsworth said imperiously, “And I won’t have our whole day disrupted because a certain prospective maître’d decided he could not be bothered to turn up on time.” Cogsworth stuck his nose in the air as if that settled the matter.

Mrs. Potts cursed under her breath – a fact Cogsworth chose to ignore. “You really are incorrigible – I’ve never heard of punctuality being a virtue,” she scoffed, but shook her head fondly all the same. 

“Well it should be.”

The two returned back to the tea and sandwiches in front of them, each lost in thought for a moment. Cogsworth clicked open his pocket watch and looked at the time again. He couldn’t help but feel a stab of annoyance, regardless of what Mrs. Potts said. He had an entire castle to run, and as head of the household it fell entirely on his shoulders. When things went wrong, he was the one to blame, and the King had been in an increasingly tetchy mood as of late, and Cogsworth couldn’t help but fear that a tardy maître’d would put him over the edge if he ever found out. He drained his cup of tea and sat back in his chair, gloomily preparing himself the sure to be inevitable dressing down he would receive later. Just when he had resolved it as a lost cause and prepared to make his way to have an audience with the family to let them know that the hired maitre’d had not shown up, a hall boy ran to his side.

“Mister Cogsworth, sir, there is a man at the servants door asking for you.”

“Thank you, Pierre,” Cogsworth said dismissing him. He stood and straightened his jacket, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Mrs. Potts shooting him a knowing look, silently communicating _ “I told you so!” _.

“He’s still late,” Cogsworth said, feeling as if he needed to defend himself from her accusing stare, but she only shook her head exasperatedly.

Cogsworth made his way down the servants hall, searching for the man Pierre mentioned. Turning a corner, Cogsworth could see a completely soaked figure standing with two bags at the end of the hall, water dripping onto the stone floor. The man was tall and lithe, with a long and elegant nose and brown hair that looked auburn in the flickering candlelight. Cogsworth walked up to the man, who had yet to notice him intent as he was on trying to stop the growing pool of water on the floor. Fully prepared to chastise the newcomer for his tardiness, Cogsworth deflated at the thoroughly pathetic looking individual in front of him. It seemed Mrs. Potts was correct – how he hated when that happened. 

Cogsworth cleared his throat as he approached, and the man turned to look at Cogsworth with such a beaming and genuine smile that Cogsworth was sure that all the lights in the castle could not compete with its brilliance. He was completely caught off guard, and his heart stuttered.

“Uh…I…I’m Cogsworth, the butler here and head of the household,” Cogsworth managed to get out, cursing his stupid stutter for manifesting at a time like this. Luckily, the man seemed not to notice, and Cogsworth held out his hand to greet the newcomer.

“What a pleasure zis is!” The man exclaimed, shaking Cogsworth’s hand enthusiastically. “I am Lumière, and I am…how do you say _ enchanté _ to meet you _ Mon ami _.” Then, Lumière did the unthinkable. He leaned in close to Cogsworth’s face, too close for Cogsworth to process. Cogsworth stood rooted to the spot, too afraid to move, and too afraid to not move. Suddenly, he felt Lumière’s lips, still slightly wet from being caught in the rain, press chastely against his right, and then his left cheek. 

Cogsworth’s world turned on its head – and where Lumière’s lips had been, his cheeks burned, and he cursed the blush that he could feel working its way up his neck. Lumière had turned away from Cogsworth in order to pick up his bags, but seeing the stunned look on the butler’s face, he let out a musical laugh. 

“A proper French welcome was called for, no?” He asked smiling brightly at Cogsworth. 

Cogsworth tried vainly to school his features back to their normally impassive façade. Shaking his head slightly, he could only harrumph. 

Lumière chuckled and started to walk past Cogsworth and bumped into his shoulder. “I can tell we will be great friends _ Mon ami _,” he said with a friendly smile. 

Cogsworth stared at him for a moment before shaking his head again. “That…that remains to be seen. You were late to your first day, I’ll have you know,” Cogsworth half-heartedly scolded waggling his finger. 

Lumière just laughed again, a delightful sound that did something strange to Cogsworth’s heart – something he could not understand, but something not all together unpleasant. Soon after, Pierre had taken Lumière’s things and shown him to his room, while another hall boy had set about cleaning the water on the floor. Cogsworth walked back down the servants hall in a bit of a daze – though it was only apparent to Mrs. Potts, the one person in the entire castle who knew him best. He couldn’t help but feel that Lumière brought trouble with him, though the precise kind of trouble, he could not yet be sure.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As December rolled around the corner, Cogsworth found himself with the unfortunate added job of tracking down staff members who had taken to “just happening” to find themselves under the mistletoe posted around the servants hall. He shook his head in disapproval and made his way to his butler’s pantry to begin going over the wine ledgers. The state of the servants and their fraternizing was honestly appalling, and he knew exactly who was to blame.

It had been four years since Lumière had been hired, and Cogsworth found himself in the difficult position of actually _liking_ the boisterous maitre’d, much to his chagrin. Lumière was everything Cogsworth was not – he was flexible where Cogsworth was stubborn, he was relaxed where Cogsworth was stressed, he was at ease in every situation where Cogsworth was anxious. He disregarded tradition – seeing rules as little more than suggestions rather than _ rules _ and he teased Cogsworth on a regular basis, sometimes getting Mrs. Potts to join in – the traitor.

But he couldn’t be mad. In a completely bewildering turn of events, Cogsworth found himself liking being kept on his toes, liked being challenged by someone who wasn’t afraid of him and his grumpy attitudes, liked learning to be flexible, though only on occasion. And Lumière, for some insane reason Cogsworth could not fully understand, seemed to like spending time with him! He, of all people the most outgoing individual in the entire castle, able to charm from the tweenies at the bottom of the social ladder all the way up to the royal family, wanted to spend time with him, the grumpy, introverted, and anxious butler. Cogsworth honestly felt like he was living in some sort of strange alternate reality – why Lumière would want to spend time with someone like him was beyond his comprehension. But yet…he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

In between their duties, and Lumière chasing away to secluded broom closets with maids, and Cogsworth chasing after them yelling about propriety, they still managed to get on amicably well – always taking a moment to enjoy tea in the servants hall with Mrs. Potts. It made the endless tasks of working for a royal family if not always enjoyable, bearable.

The months leading up to Christmas this year were filled with more excited anticipation than usual. Just last August, the Queen had given birth to a healthy baby boy, and the royal family wanted to throw an extravagant Christmas party to celebrate the birth of the heir. Lumière was entirely in his element – always one for flashy and fabulous balls, flamboyant performances, and delicious meals planned down to the very last ingredient, a chance to go completely crazy with planning the Christmas meal left him working in such an excited fervor, infectious to everyone. Well mostly everyone. Cogsworth still remained anxious about all things – though Lumière’s presence in the castle lessened the anxiety somewhat. As head of the household, however, the weight of keeping everything running smoothly rested squarely on his shoulders. 

As December rolled around the corner, Cogsworth found himself with the unfortunate added job of tracking down staff members who had taken to “just happening” to find themselves under the mistletoe posted around the servants hall. He walked down the stairs leading into the servants hall and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the hall boy Pierre standing shyly next to the housemaid Marie who was giggling nervously. He rolled his eyes and flapped them away from the mistletoe warning them to get back to work. He missed the look of disappointment on Marie’s face and the rising blush in Pierre’s cheeks. 

He shook his head in disapproval and made his way to his butler’s pantry to begin going over the wine ledgers. The state of the servants and their fraternizing was honestly appalling, and he knew exactly who was to blame. His musing was interrupted however by the sound of hushed giggling. Did these maids never get to work? He would have to have a word with Mrs. Potts. He turned ready to deliver a scolding, when he caught sight of the two maids pointing at something above his head. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Cogsworth slowly looked upward and saw the offending plant hanging right above his doorway. Suddenly unnecessarily angry, he shooed the maids away with a sharp reprimand, and snatched the plant – red glistening berries and all, down from his doorstep. He glared at the plant, as if had personally insulted his entire family, and prepared to slowly shred it to pieces when he heard the unmistakable sound of Lumière’s footsteps behind him. 

Cogsworth turned, red faced, and angry to look at the approaching figure. Lumière only offered Cogsworth a winning smile, choosing to ignore the obvious anger radiating off of the butler. Perhaps that is why they got along so well.

“What have you there Cogsworth?” Lumière asked peering at the mistletoe clutched in Cogsworth’s hands. Getting a good look at it, Lumière smiled mischievously at the butler. _ “Mon ami _ I did not take you for the sentimental type!”

“Sentimental!” Cogsworth spluttered. “Now listen here Lumière,” he said brandishing the plant in Lumière’s face. “If this is your idea of a joke, I insist you stop at once! Mistletoe over the butler’s pantry! I say really!” Cogsworth said breathing angrily through his nose.

“A joke?” Lumière asked genuinely confused.

“Yes of course a joke,” Cogsworth said scathingly, as he entered his butler’s pantry and threw the plant in the trash bin by the door, giving it a withering look. Lumière followed behind the butler, who was mumbling as he walked to sit at his desk. Lumière could not quite hear him, but snippets that sounded suspiciously like _ “Over the butler’s pantry…I say.” _ and a quitter _ “No one in their right mind…” _ that Lumière was positive he was _ not _ supposed to have heard carrying over the bustle of the servants hall. 

Cogsworth sat at his desk and looked up at Lumière. “Well?” He asked somewhat impatiently.

Lumière came to stand in front of Cogsworth’s desk with a slightly saddened expression that brightened when he looked at Cogsworth. “I assure you it was no joke _ Mon ami _,” he said imploringly. 

Cogsworth’s anger deflated and he sat back in his chair rolling his eyes. “You know Lumière,” he said pointing a finger accusingly at him. “You are too much trouble. You would not _ believe _ the difficulty this little stunt has made trying to get the maids and footmen to work.”

Lumière laughed, eyes twinkling playfully. “I am not too much trouble _ Mon ami _ just the right amount!” 

Cogsworth shook his head in exasperation, as Lumière continued. “Admit it! It makes the spirit of the season so much brighter!”

“I will do no such thing.” Cogsworth said with a frown, crossing his arms, but the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth belied his true feelings.

Lumière turned to leave and paused at the door. “You love it!” he yelled triumphantly before laughing and running out of the pantry leaving a spluttering butler behind him. 

As Christmas Eve descended upon the inhabitants of the castle, the Christmas cheer brought with it livened all spirits – even that of a curmudgeonly butler. The servants hall was connected to the kitchen, and the feast being prepared for the morrow’s noon day meal smelled heavenly. Cogsworth himself had been scolded by the chef on two occasions for sneaking a taste of the custard left in the ice box. Yet another Christmas bash had been planned, and all that was left was to execute it to perfection. The food had been ordered, delivered, and expertly prepared. The maids under the careful and patient guidance of Mrs. Potts had cleaned, freshened, and aired out all the major drawing rooms, and had helped the footmen to decorate the main parlor. The grounds servants had delivered a massive Christmas tree, and it’s flickering lights gleamed in the massive hall, the wrapped presents underneath glistening merrily. It had been a long day and the clock had just struck midnight. Cogsworth had just finished his rounds, locking up the castle, when he had come to pause for a moment to enjoy the sight of the Christmas tree. He sensed Mrs. Potts presence before he saw her. 

“It is a lovely sight, isn’t it dear?” She said coming to stand at his elbow.

Cogsworth hummed in agreement. He did feel rather pleased with how the event had gone off. As servants for the royal family, they wouldn’t get much of a chance to celebrate the actual holiday when it came tomorrow, but moments like these were still pleasant. The two heads of staff sat taking in the sight of the tree for a moment longer, when a yawn escaped Mrs. Potts’ lips.

“You should head to bed,” Cogsworth said kindly. “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Mrs. Potts smiled in response. She patted Cogsworth’s arm and turned to begin the long climb to the servants quarters. Cogsworth knew he should head to bed too, but there was something he wanted to check first, now that he was certain everyone was asleep. Thoughts of custard that was left unattended in the kitchen filling is head, Cogsworth descended the staircase with a small but happy smile on his lips. Arriving in the kitchen, he pulled out a small slice of custard, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically. He took a tentative first bite – savoring the delicious flavor when a noise from down the hallway made him pause. Not wanting to get scolded by the chef yet again, Cogsworth left his plate of custard on the table, and walked to the doorway of the kitchen calling out a tentative hello. 

He should have been the only one awake at this point, but when he saw Lumière round the corner, he wasn’t surprised. 

_ “Mon ami!” _ Lumière called out happily, coming to stand next to Cogsworth in the doorway of the kitchen. “It is late, no? What are you still doing awake?”

“Well I…” Cogsworth began and shuffled his feet somewhat guiltily. Lumière caught sight of the custard on the table and chuckled.

“You are playing with fire, my friend, the chef will be…how you say…_ agacé _”.

Cogsworth rolled his eyes. “It is only a spot of custard,” he tried to justify somewhat plaintively.

Lumière laughed again but suddenly stopped, eyes flicking away from Cogsworth for a moment before looking at the butler with an expression Cogsworth couldn’t quite place. Cogsworth looked questioningly at Lumière but received no response. Instead, Lumière nodded to himself, and Cogsworth had the strange feeling that _ something _ was about to happen.

Lumière leaned down, and pressed a dry, chaste kiss against Cogsworth’s cheek. Cogsworth stopped breathing. His skin burned where Lumière’s lips had been. After a moment, he could only splutter, a dark blush working its way up his neck. 

“I…wh…what was that for?” Cogsworth all but yelped.

Lumière looked at Cogsworth almost appraisingly for a second, before breaking into a mischievous grin. “Why the mistletoe of course!”

Cogsworth looked up at the plant hanging above them and cursed himself for getting caught underneath it – though it was a half-hearted curse at best. He felt strangely giddy, but also embarrassed, which only left him spluttering more and wringing his hands. 

“But…but…what does that matter!” Cogsworth asked, willing himself to shut up.

Lumière laughed. “It is tradition _ Mon ami _, and don’t you love tradition?” 

Cogsworth had to admit, Lumière had him there.

But Lumière wasn’t finished. “It is bad luck to not offer a friendly kiss under the mistletoe, no? We would have had a year of loneliness, but luckily that has been avoided!”

Cogsworth finally managed to get himself under control. All he could manage was a soft “Ah” in understanding. Lumière threw his arm around Cogsworth’s shoulders, gesturing with his free hand expansively.

“It is Christmas Eve _ Mon ami _! We must enjoy the holiday spirit!”

Cogsworth pushed Lumière off, but hid a fond smile, waggling his finger in Lumière’s direction. “I knew you would be trouble when you came, I just knew it!”

Lumière laughed again, shaking his head at the pompous butler. “Yes, but ze good kind of trouble!” He said, turning away, leaving Cogsworth spluttering again. “Enjoy your custard, Cogsworth, I will not tell the chef!”

With that, Cogsworth was left alone in the kitchen. As Lumière’s retreating form disappeared from sight, he brought his hand up to touch the place on his cheek where Lumière had kissed him, allowing himself a pleased smile before schooling his features into something more appropriate. He knew Lumière was just following a silly Christmas tradition, and nothing more, but for reasons he could not fully understand, he decided to savor the kiss, even if it was only given in the spirit of the holidays.


	3. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing his approach, Lumière turned to face him, a radiant smile on his face. “Look _ Mon ami, _” he said, gesturing to the window. “It has started to snow.”
> 
> Cogsworth clambered up to stand next to Lumière, and indeed he could see the fat white flakes drifting lazily down from the heavens to cover the castle grounds in a soft, white blanket. Without turning his gaze away from the window, Cogsworth cleared his throat. “You know Lumière, I do appreciate what you have done today. I…well…let’s just say it meant a great deal.”

Celebrating New Year’s Eve as a clock, Cogsworth decided, was the worst way to ring in the New Year – what with the constant ticking of his body preventing him from even trying to ignore the passage of time. 

For years before the Enchantress entered their lives, New Year’s Eve was the one holiday Cogsworth enjoyed above all else. Generally a more serious person, the frivolities associated with most other holidays only served to grate on his nerves, filling the younger staff and a certain maître d he knew with such holiday spirit that he was hard pressed to coax the staff into any semblance of a working mood in order to pull of the lavish feasts the family they served requested. New Year’s Eve, however, was a different story. It was the one holiday that the upstairs family insisted on serving themselves as the clock struck midnight, allowing all the servants a chance to have an evening free from the obligations of waiting on the royals. Cogsworth always had a sneaking suspicion that this arrangement was the doing of the Queen. 

All day leading up to the main event, Cogsworth would be in a better mood than he had been all year – a change the staff loved to see. While they held much respect for their butler, he was not the easiest to get along with. At precisely 11:45, Cogsworth would gather all the staff in the servant’s hall. He would open a nice vintage gifted from the personal vineyards of the King and Queen and pour drinks for all the staff. In the 15 minutes to midnight, Cogsworth allowed himself the time to reflect on the previous year – to take pride in all that they had accomplished. It was this time of year that was always his favorite – a chance to start the clocks and start a year full of fresh possibilities. As head of the household, he rarely allowed himself the chance to indulge in the other staff members’ frivolity during the holidays. New Year’s Eve was different – if only for a little while. It was during these 15 minutes that he softened his expression and relaxed his demeanor as he passed out glasses of the delicious bubbly liquid. He would allow a small smile to grace his lips as he observed Mrs. Potts expertly organizing the youngest members of staff into a more contained expression of joy and would even roll his eyes good naturedly as Lumière lead the staff members in songs. And every year he would chuckle at the amazed expression on Lumière’s face when he joined in singing.

The countdown to the New Year was absolutely one of his favorite parts. Always a punctual man by nature and further ingrained with his profession, his trusty pocket watch was never far from his side. Often a source of annoyance to the other staff members most other times of the year, it was now that his pocket watch was the source of enthusiastic anticipation. With ten seconds to go, the rest of the staff would join in the countdown, and on the last second, shouts of “Happy New Year” could be heard around the servant’s hall, while some of the staff would give other members the much coveted New Year’s kiss. Cogsworth was never one to receive much in the way of a New Year’s kiss – opting instead to take another sip of the bubbly liquid, ignoring the slight twinge of loneliness that always accompanied this part of the holiday. The only kiss he ever bestowed on New Year’s was to Mrs. Potts, but that was hardly special – much like a mother figure to all members of staff, she always made sure to do her rounds and receive a kiss from her favorite “boys” – himself, Lumière, and even the Chef.

The slight loneliness felt in this moment was not enough to detract from his overall enthusiasm of the holiday, as his second favorite part of New Year would be soon to start. After staff all celebrated the passage of time and had been herded off to bed, is when he would sneak into the kitchens and steal some of the custard left over from the servant’s dinner. He would retire to his butler’s pantry, pour himself a glass of another delicious vintage gifted to him by the family for Christmas, and enjoy his custard savoring the moment of solitude before the stresses of serving a royal family set back in. Eventually, he would return his dishes, do his rounds and double check the locks before retiring himself to bed. 

This year was sure to be different, Cogsworth thought as he wandered around the castle looking for straggling servants shirking their duties. It was their first year as objects ringing in the New Year after the Enchantress had cursed the castle, and in the weeks leading up to the holiday, a melancholy sort of gloom had settled over all inhabitants of the castle. He himself could not even see the point of celebrating his once favorite holiday. With the curse, all this holiday did now was serve as a reminder that another year had passed, another petal was gone from the rose secured in the West Wing, and that maintaining his clock body had more of a chance of becoming a long-term possibility. 

Cogsworth sighed sadly as he half-heartedly scolded some feather dusters for shirking their duties. He waddled past them despondently before they even had a chance to respond. If he thought about it honestly, he could not see the point of celebrating the holiday anymore. What use was it to know that with each passing second, they were a year closer to a reality no one wanted to contemplate? His perpetual ticking had started to serve as a source of anxiety for the butler – in the weeks leading up to the now dreaded day, he could not escape the passage of time.

His melancholy mood did not escape the notice of the other staff members, and all day he had been dodging attempts from Mrs. Potts and Lumière to share tea or walk through the snow blanketed grounds. He wanted to be left alone, but…at the same time he dreaded being left with only his now constant ticking for company. 

The day dragged on endlessly, but Cogsworth knew the exact passage of time – the precise number of hours he spent hiding in the library, the exact number of minutes he spent willing for a different outcome – that some brave soul would enter the castle and save them all. He laughed humorlessly – that didn’t seem bloody likely. 

He had whiled away the day in solitude and found himself staring out the window on in the library to the grounds. There was only an hour left until the new year began, and his anxiety had reached a peak. It was as if with this passage of time, they would all be crossing over to a point of no return. 

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear the soft sounds of Lumière hopping across the carpeted library floor. Lumière joined Cogsworth on the windowsill, startling the clock out of his reverie.

“It is a beautiful night, no?” Lumière asked quietly, his candlelight flickering against the reflection of the window. Cogsworth barely spared him a glance, and Lumière looked over at the butler in concern. “Come now _ Mon ami, _ this has always been your favorite holiday! Will you not join us in the servants hall for a tiny celebration?”

Cogsworth turned to Lumière, staring hat him uncomprehendingly. “How can you possibly think about celebrating at a time like this?” He asked, trying vainly to mask the fear he felt with a more familiar emotion – anger. 

Lumière just looked at Cogsworth intently. “Please _ Mon ami? _ Will you come down to the servants hall for me?”

Cogsworth let out a despondent sigh, but nodded his agreement anyway. He could never say no to Lumière – try as he might, he would could never turn down the requests of his friend turned candlestick. 

“That’s the spirit!” Lumière said cheerfully, trying to brighten the sour mood that hung over the clock. 

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, but recognizing the attempt for what it was, offered a slight smile. 

At the sight of it, Lumière’s face burst into a huge grin so bright and inviting, that Cogsworth couldn’t help but smile more broadly when having it directed at him. The two made their way off of the windowsill and down to the servants hall in companionable silence.

How Lumière managed to pull together a New Year’s Eve celebration that far surpassed those of the past while distracting everyone from their current object bodies was a mystery to everyone, Cogsworth included. He had spend most of the day in a dark mood, but somehow in the company of his friends hearing lively music and viewing some elaborate show Lumière had managed to put together, he had forgotten how miserable he was – deciding briefly to, for the first time in his life, live in the moment. With such a joyous celebration painstakingly planned by Lumière, the countdown was once again a source of enthusiastic anticipation. At midnight, shouts of happy New Year could be heard throughout the servants hall, and all around him people paired up to bestow a New Year’s kiss. 

Cogsworth heard a cough at his side, and turned to see Mrs. Potts smiling up at him. 

“Come now, give us a kiss dear!” She said happily. 

Cogsworth smiled fondly and obliged, watching her hop off in search of, he assumed, Lumière and the chef. 

The festivities raged on, and it was as if the servants had vowed to party hard enough to forget their current lot in life, but eventually they had all trailed off to bed. Cogsworth waved goodnight to Mrs. Potts, who had tucked the last teacup into the cupboard, and made his way towards the stairs. The flickering light of a certain candelabra caught his eye, and Cogsworth made his way over to the secluded corner Lumière was standing in. 

Hearing his approach, Lumière turned to face him, a radiant smile on his face. “Look _ Mon ami, _” he said, gesturing to the window. “It has started to snow.”

Cogsworth clambered up to stand next to Lumière, and indeed he could see the fat white flakes drifting lazily down from the heavens to cover the castle grounds in a soft, white blanket. Without turning his gaze away from the window, Cogsworth cleared his throat. “You know Lumière, I do appreciate what you have done today. I…well…let’s just say it meant a great deal.”

Cogsworth still stared resolutely out the window, but could see Lumière turn to face him out of the corner of his eye.

“But of course _ Mon ami, _” Lumière said softly. “After all, what are friends for?” 

They sat in silence for a moment, and after a while, Cogsworth turned to ready himself for bed, but was stopped by a golden arm pressed against his shoulder. Cogsworth looked at Lumière questioningly, and Lumière just smiled softly. 

Slowly, Lumière leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Cogsworth’s cheek. He pulled back slowly, and said softly, “Forgive me _ Mon ami _ but you were neglected earlier.”

“I…I…” Cogsworth spluttered out, cursing his clock body as his ticking heart rapidly increased, the sound filling the silence of the alcove.

“It is alright, Cogsworth,” Lumière said gently. “What is a New Year’s kiss among friends?” He gave Cogsworth one last lingering look before jumping down from the windowsill. He made his way down the corridor, his candlelight being swallowed up by the darkness of the castle. 

Cogsworth stood rooted to the spot, a flush rising in his cheeks, trying unsuccessfully to calm his crazily ticking heart. He brought a brass hand and gently, almost reverently touched the spot on his cheek where Lumière’s lips had been moments before. 

Eventually jumping down from the windowsill, he decided as he walked down the corridor, that this New Year’s was not as bad as he had feared. A small smile crossed his lips – it was quite the opposite in fact.


	4. The Castle Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightened cry broke across the din of the general cacophony of the battle, a voice that Cogsworth would recognize anywhere – be it human or object. He scanned the scene below him and did a double take when his eyes landed on Lumière being pushed against a wall – fire brandished in his face. The fire that gruesome villager was using was _ hurting Lumière! _
> 
> Without a moment’s hesitation, Cogsworth jumped down the banister with a whoop, brandishing a pair of scissors. The wind rushed past his face, and his eyes sparkled with determination and purpose. He would not stand for it, not when they had come this far, to have Lumière destroyed. Finding their mark, the scissors made contact, and the villager let out a scream dropping his torch and, more importantly, running away from Lumière.

The desperation clinging to the atmosphere of the castle as the servants fought the villagers for their lives and for the safety of the castle was almost suffocating. From his vantagepoint on the banister overlooking the grand foyer Cogsworth could see servants turned furniture and household objects fighting with everything they had to drive the villagers out. He secured his admiral’s hat more securely on his head and glanced around the battle raging below him. He certainly was desperate to be rid of these invaders, but at the same time…he felt a surge of exhilaration. In a strange way, tonight was the night – either they would remain objects forever or they would return to their human forms and there was nothing they could do about it anymore. At one point that knowledge was panic inducing, but now, in the midst of a massive battle it was freeing. 

A frightened cry broke across the din of the general cacophony of the battle, a voice that Cogsworth would recognize anywhere – be it human or object. He scanned the scene below him and did a double take when his eyes landed on Lumière being pushed against a wall – fire brandished in his face. The fire that gruesome villager was using was _ hurting Lumière! _

Without a moment’s hesitation, Cogsworth jumped down the banister with a whoop, brandishing a pair of scissors. The wind rushed past his face, and his eyes sparkled with determination and purpose. He would not stand for it, not when they had come this far, to have Lumière destroyed. Finding their mark, the scissors made contact, and the villager let out a scream dropping his torch and, more importantly, running away from Lumière.

Cogsworth hopped off of the banister and rushed to Lumière’s side. Now that the torch had been put out, Lumière had stopped melting at an alarming rate. Placing a brash hand on Lumière’s shoulder, Cogsworth looked him over with concern. “Are you alright, old friend?”

Lumière didn’t respond, just looked at Cogsworth gratefully. His silence, however, served to heighten Cogsworth’s already mounting anxiety – and missing the look of gratitude on Lumière’s face, Cogsworth blurted out, “Old friend? Did he melt your brain?”

Lumière let out a tinkling laugh and shook his head fondly. “You cannot get rid of me that easily _ Mon ami!” _ he said smiling brightly at Cogsworth.

“I wouldn’t want to,” Cogsworth said somewhat affronted. 

Lumière gave Cogsworth a soft expression and opened his mouth to say something when a scream from across the room startled both of them. With a nod, they both entered back into the fray. 

Soon, the villagers had been driven out of the castle and Cogsworth found himself standing once again on the banister overlooking the grand foyer. He was elated – they had won! Lumière stood next to him dancing in joy, as Cogsworth brandished his scissors menacingly in the direction of the retreating figures of the villagers.

“And stay out!” he called triumphantly after them.

The grin slid off of his face, however, when he felt two long golden arms grab his wooden shoulders and turn him to the side. Cogsworth’s heart ticking heart stopped for a moment in anxious anticipation, and then Lumière was once again leaning in and placing what Cogsworth could only call a “smooch” on each of his cheeks. As Lumière pulled away, Cogsworth’s heart started ticking tenfold, the sound so loud in his ears that he was sure it carried over the din of the celebrating servants. Still held in Lumière’s arms, Cogsworth felt a growing flush climb up his cheeks – delight at the kiss, but overwhelming embarrassment at his ticking heart for giving him away in front of not just Lumière but the rest of the servants. 

Cogsworth stared at Lumière dumbfounded, who only smiled mischievously in response. Spluttering indignantly, Cogsworth gently slapped away the candelabra who only released him with a chuckle. 

“You must learn to lighten up _ Mon ami!_” Lumière said waggling his eyebrows.

Cogsworth only blushed harder, trying vainly to slow down his rapidly ticking heart. 

“Wha…I…I say old chap, that…that...highly irregular,” Cogsworth spluttered out, the blush turning his normally pine colored clock face into a deep cherry red.

Lumière only laughed, eyes twinkling playfully. “We must celebrate _Mon ami_, how many times can one say that they saved an entire castle? We were _victorieux_!”

Lumière danced his way to the other servants, laughing with chip, flirting with Babette, and bringing Mrs. Potts into a low dip, but Cogsworth remained unmoving on the banister. He took several calming breaths, finally able to slow his ticking heart now that he was out of Lumière’s presence. He willed the blush away and after a time he succeeded, but not before catching Mrs. Potts’ eye. She hopped over to him.

“Well done all around, dearie.”

“Yes, we rather put on a good show, I’d say,” Cogsworth said looking over at the celebrating staff.

Mrs. Potts nodded. They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. “Lumière seemed in high spirits.”

Cogsworth scoffed. “When is he not?’ He shook his head ruefully.

Mrs. Potts glanced at the butler surreptitiously, and said carefully, “I mean, he seemed in especially good spirits just now dear. Just now after talking with you.”

Cogsworth whirled around to face her, mouth opening and closing for a moment before he snapped it shut with a click. “I…I…” he started. “I don’t know what you mean!” He said imperiously, walking resolutely away from the head housekeeper turned teapot.

Mrs. Potts just shook her head at his retreating figure. Of course, she could understand but at the same time…her thoughts trailed off as Chip bounded up to her, pulling her to join the celebrating festivities.


	5. Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumière just stared at Cogsworth for a moment a strange expression crossing his face – one that Cogsworth couldn’t quite name. Eventually, Lumière shook his head in exasperation and smiled fondly at the butler. “Suite yourself _ Mon ami _”
> 
> Cogsworth gave him a small smile as Lumière made his way to the door leading off of the balcony and turned back to look at the view of the castle grounds in front of him. 
> 
> Lost in his thoughts again, he startled when Lumière came back to stand by him. 
> 
> “Did you forget something?” Cogsworth asked questioningly.
> 
> “Yes,” Lumière said but offered no other explanation.

Cogsworth, Lumière, and Mrs. Potts all looked on surprise as the beams of brightly colored lights rained down from the sky. The wind picked up, whipping Belle’s hair around her face. They watched on in terrified amazement as the prince’s body was lifted into the air – golden light pouring out from his fingertips. They had never seen anything like it, and when the prince landed on two human feet, they could scarcely believe the were not dreaming. 

Belle leaned in for a kiss, and a beam of brightly color light shot into the sky – raining fireworks over the castle. Soon, the years of darkness, misery, and gloom washed away with the saving glow of Belle’s love for the Beast.

Lumière was the first to run out of their hiding spot by the now petal-less rose, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts quickly following. Cogsworth looked on as Lumière was twisted in a shower of sparkles – his candelabra form giving way to his human body. Cogsworth gapped in awe, his ticking heart stuttering at the sight before him. Soon, he felt himself being twisted in a shower of sparks – sending sharp tingles down his spine as he regained feeling in his previously missing fingers and toes. He looked down at his fingertips in amazement as he was pulled into a hug with Mrs. Potts and Lumière by the prince. 

He let out a bark of unbelieving laughter, looking up at Lumière and Mrs. Potts in disbelief. Soon, they all began laughing in joy as Chip and Sultan made their way up to the balcony. Cogsworth could not believe his good fortune. To be _ human _ again was truly a blessing, as he had fully prepared himself to spend the rest of his days as a clock. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as Belle came to stand in front of him. 

“Cogsworth?” She asked, smiling. 

Cogsworth shook his head slightly to clear his rampaging thoughts of _I’m a human again! I’m human! Happy days are mine! _ and smiled politely up at her. “Yes? What can I do for you?”

Belle smiled brightly. “Nothing, I just wanted to properly introduce myself to your human self,” she said fondly. “The pleasure is mine.”

“No,” Cogsworth said emphatically, shaking his head. “I assure you the pleasure is mine.”

Belle smiled softly and turned to Mrs. Potts, enveloping her in a giant hug. “Thank you for making me feel less alone when I first came here – that tea on the first night…I won’t forget.”

Mrs. Potts returned the hug, crying tears of joy. “Thank _ you _ my dear, you have broken the spell!”

“Indeed Mademoiselle!” Lumière exclaimed coming to kiss Belle’s hand. “Without you we would have remained little more than household objects.” 

The group remained laughing and talking for a moment, and Cogsworth extricated himself after a time to peer over the castle grounds. He stood, hands clasped behind his back and drinking in the sight before him, letting the friendly chatter of his friends fill his ears. Cogsworth breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of the fresh spring air. The scent of the garden roses and fresh air filling his nose, as he basked in the sunlight that warmed his features. How he had missed this. Of course, he had felt the sun as a clock, but the experience of feeling it through a wood body was completely different than that of a human body. He stood, making a list of all that he would do now that he was human again. To start, he would take a walk around the grounds and pay particular attention to the gardens. How he missed the scent of flowers. 

After a time, he someone brush against his arm. “Everyone has gone downstairs _ Mon ami, _ you have been standing up here alone for some time.” Lumière said with a small smile.

Cogsworth startled slightly at the revelation. “Do you know, I didn’t realize,” he said somewhat in awe. 

Lumière chuckled. “I gathered that much, as you have not joined the rest of us downstairs.”

“No,” Cogsworth said shaking his head emphatically. “Don’t you see? I didn’t realize!” he said excitedly.

At Lumière’s blank look he continued. “For the past decade or so I have been able to tell down to the _ second _ how long I was anywhere. I could never escape the passage of time! I could never lose track of time!” he said gesturing somewhat wildly. “I really am human again!” he exclaimed, flashing Lumière a rare smile.

“But of course you are human again!” Lumière laughed. “It is wonderful, no?” he said, looking down at his hands. “I cannot wait to go to ze kitchens and cook again.”

Cogsworth nodded sagely and breathed in deeply as a warm breeze lazily fluttered his clothes. 

“Do you smell that Lumière?” he asked.

Lumière gave him a questioning look. 

“The flowers, old chap. Can’t you smell the flowers?” Cogsworth asked, turning back to look at Lumière. 

Lumère breathed in deeply and a small smile slid onto his face. _ “Oui,” _ he said nodding slowly. “They smell _ manifique.” _

“I had forgotten what they had smelled like,” Cogsworth admitted to Lumière who nodded in agreement. 

They stood for a moment longer, each lost in their thoughts until Lumière turned to leave.

“I think I should head down to the rest of the servants, no? It is good to see everyone again and say hello.”

Cogsworth glanced at Lumière, nodding. “Yes, you’re probably right old chap. It will be good to see everyone again,” he said with a smile. “And I imagine a certain housemaid has wondered where you have gotten off to,” Cogsworth said trying to vainly to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I think I’d rather like to enjoy this view for a moment longer, if it’s all the same to you. I’ll come down in a moment,” he said brightly.

Lumière just stared at Cogsworth for a moment a strange expression crossing his face – one that Cogsworth couldn’t quite name. Eventually, Lumière shook his head in exasperation and smiled fondly at the butler. “Suite yourself _ Mon ami _”

Cogsworth gave him a small smile as Lumière made his way to the door leading off of the balcony and turned back to look at the view of the castle grounds in front of him. 

Lost in his thoughts again, he startled when Lumière came back to stand by him. 

“Did you forget something?” Cogsworth asked questioningly.

“Yes,” Lumière said but offered no other explanation. 

Cogsworth looked around as if to find out what Lumière had forgotten but was stilled by a hand placed on his chest. Cogsworth’s entire body froze, and his breathing picked up in speed. Heat radiated up from the point of contact, pleasantly warming from his heart down to his toes. He looked down at Lumière’s hand rested over his chest and then slowly brought his eyes up to meet his friend’s. He couldn’t place the expression he saw there, but it made him nervous. It seemed as if they had been frozen for an eternity in that position – long enough that Cogsworth started to nervously wring his hands.

“Lu…Lumière?” he asked quietly. 

But Lumière didn’t answer. Instead, he stilled Cogsworth’s nervous hands with his own – a fact Cogsworth was sure would give him a heart attack – and leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

Cogsworth blushed furiously – the red painting up from his neck to the roots of his hair and causing him to nervously start stuttering. 

“Lu…Lumière…well…I…I…” but he was silenced by Lumière gently squeezing their hands. Cogsworth shut his mouth with a click, staring down at their clasped hands, as if he had forgotten they were there. 

Lumière just smiled softly – his eyes overwhelmingly fond and released Cogsworth’s hands after another gentle squeeze. Cogsworth found himself feeling strangely bereft at the loss of contact.

The silence stretched on for a moment longer – enough to make Cogsworth start to twist his hands nervously. After a moment, Lumière spoke. “It is okay Cogsworth,” he said gently, calming the nervous twisting of Cogsworth’s hands. “Just a kiss between friends to celebrate being human again. And we should celebrate, no?”

Cogsworth couldn’t form words, but for some reason, Lumière didn’t need him too. With a one last lingering look, Lumière departed, and Cogsworth was left alone on the balcony.


	6. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I…I am so sorry, Lumière. I…I don’t know what came over me,” Cogsworth said with a shaky voice. “I’ll tender my resignation today. You…you won’t have to…that is…you shouldn’t have to…with what I’ve done…” he trailed off looking about ready to cry.

With the curse lifted merely a month ago, the castle had been brought back to life – both the inhabitants and the overall appearance of the grounds shining with renewed vigor, with more determination to enjoy freedom that only comes from having hope, and finding that hope was well placed. The prince seemed reluctant to require the staff to return to work – the only way he knew to apologize for the curse. Although the staff did continue with their jobs, finding their employment much more enjoyable with Belle to soften the prince, they allowed themselves moments to just enjoy being human again – something the prince and Belle were only too happy to encourage. Cogsworth was no exception, and he found himself in the gardens, which had been expertly maintained by the outside staff which were now more extravagant than ever. His favorite place in all the castle grounds was the corner of the gardens that wrapped around the small duck pond. Arbors and trellises had been crafted and plants had been coaxed to grow on them. The final product was a secluded area, that when standing in the middle of it, one could find themselves surrounded by lavish blooms hidden from view from the castle but with a clear view of the pond. In the moments he was not working in the castle, Cogsworth had taken to walking to this area, meandering around the small area to smell each blossom, and finally settling down at a bench in toward the back with his book and a cup of tea. 

Becoming human again had changed something in all inhabitants of the castle, and for Cogsworth that meant he had started to take time to literally and figuratively, stop and smell the roses. It was as if a massive weight had lifted from his shoulders when the curse had lifted, and he found himself no longer seeing the point of getting so worked up about the little things. Having lived as a clock for more than a decade really put things into perspective. True, the curse lifting did not change who he was at his core – still a nervous, slightly pompous, and slightly stubborn individual, but it gave him some slight freedom he never allowed himself before. He smiled more frequently, joked with the other servants more freely, and laughed more often than he had in the entirety of the time he spent as a clock. 

Today was one such day. Cogsworth found himself walking to the kitchens to grab a spot of tea before heading out into the gardens. He entered the kitchen with a smile and was greeted warmly by Mrs. Potts.

“Hello dear!” She said, passing him a fresh cup of tea. “Off to walk in the gardens?”

Cogsworth nodded gratefully at the tea, inhaling the delectable aroma with approval. “Yes, I am rather,” he said smiling slightly. 

“The blossoms are lovely this time of year,” she said knowingly, slipping him a biscuit from the tin she kept hidden in one of the kitchen cabinets. 

“They are indeed,” Cogsworth said happily. “Thanks ever so for the tea Mrs. Potts,” Cogsworth said, and made his way to his favorite place to begin reading a new book he borrowed from the library. 

The breeze drifted lazily past him as he walked across the grounds to the small alcove by the duck pond. He could hear birds chirping in the distance, feel the sun on his skin, and as he neared the alcove, he could smell the flowers. Entering the alcove, he took a sip of tea, staring out over the duck pond. There was a family of ducks that often swam about during this time, and he watched happily as the little ducklings played about in the water. Smiling fondly, he turned, inhaling deeply, and walked around the alcove admiring each of the blooms coming to eventually sit on the bench near the back to read his book. 

So engrossed in his reading, he did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching, nor did he hear the sound of someone entering the alcove and coming to stand just in front of him.

“What are you reading _ Mon ami?”_ came a familiar voice, startling Cogsworth so much that he almost dropped the now empty teacup.

“Goodness Lumière!” He exclaimed in mock annoyance. “You almost made me drop my teacup!”

Lumière laughed and sat next to Cogsworth. “But you did not drop it! And all is well, no?”

Cogsworth could only grumble as he carefully marked his place in the book and set it down, along with the teacup, on the small table next to the bench.

“I didn’t realize you ever came here,” Cogsworth said, placing his hand on the bench and turning back to Lumière. 

“Ah, no. I do not usually come out here, but I noticed you disappearing from the castle at a regular time, and what can I say? I am curious by nature and wanted to see where you got off to,” Lumière said pleasantly. 

“Yes, well…” Cogsworth trailed off looking around the alcove. “I find myself wanting to enjoy these simple pleasures now that I can – you know, the sun and flowers, and such,” he finished somewhat lamely.

But Lumière only nodded in earnest. “_Mon ami_ I completely understand that desire. The simple pleasures are good for the soul, and the flowers are quite beautiful.”

Cogsworth glanced surreptitiously at Lumière. “The view is rather nice.”

They sat in silence for a moment – each enjoying the sunlight and each other’s company. Suddenly, Cogsworth felt Lumière’s hand cover the one of his that was on the bench as he leaned slightly over Cogsworth and pointed at something in the distance. 

Grateful to no longer have a ticking heart that gave away his true feelings, Cogsworth vowed that this would not make him flustered. He couldn’t stop the slight blush from creeping up his cheeks, however.

“What on Earth are you pointing at, Lumière?’ Cogsworth asked in a somewhat strangled voice.

Lumière just shushed him and pointed again in earnest. “Look, _Mon ami,_” he said in a whisper, “Over there!”

Cogsworth followed the line of Lumière’s finger and there he could see a doe and a fawn walking across the back forest of the castle grounds. He smiled at the sight before him – each of them watching as the mother and baby made their way back to the security of the woods. As they disappeared from view, Cogsworth became acutely aware that Lumière, in an effort to better see the deer, was still pressed up against him. He turned slowly, as if by some magnetic force, to look at Lumière. As he turned, he found himself suddenly face to face with the former candelabra who looked as surprised as Cogsworth felt to find themselves this close together. 

Time seemed to stop for a moment as they looked at each other, and Cogsworth felt the strange experience of tunnel vision. He was so close. Lumière was right there, and all he had to do was just lean in slightly…He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but after a moment of slight indecision, he leaned in and placed a gentle and chaste kiss to Lumière’s cheek. He had closed his eyes when he leaned in, and for a moment, he felt wonderfully happy. 

Lumière let out a gasp at the contact, and Cogsworth’s eyes flew open and he wrenched himself away from Lumière. Panic, thick and icy, coursed through him, clouding his senses. What if he had made a terrible mistake? Anxiety coursed through him – he had just acted on impulse thinking nothing of it except for that he wanted to do it. Except…except when he thought about it, Lumière had never kissed him unless there was a legitimate reason to do so. In greeting, for traditions like New Year’s, and to celebrate the return to their human bodies, but here Cogsworth was _accosting_ his best friend in all the world in the garden. With no reason behind it outside of his whims. He had completely misinterpreted everything!

Shame worked its way up Cogsworth’s throat. Lumière was looking at him as if he had never seen Cogsworth before, and Cogsworth could not blame him – Lumière had probably never thought that his friend could stoop so low to…to…to assault him unawares. It was completely inappropriate. How Lumière hadn’t pushed him away in abject disgust was beyond him, but Cogsworth was sure that it would come any minute now. 

Unable to stand the shame at his actions and the fear of what Lumière would say caused him to rise abruptly from his spot next to Lumière on the bench, blush shooting into his cheeks, causing him to wring his hands in a near full blown panic.

“I…I…I…Terribly sorry old chap….I don’t….no excuse…forgive me…completely inappropriate…I…I…never again…what must you think…I…I…I’m sorry…” Cogsworth stuttered out worse than he ever had before. 

Lumière was still looking at him as if he were speaking another language and asking for an answer. Cogsworth heaved in a shuddering sigh, deciding he owed he owed his best friend at least this much.

“I…I am so sorry, Lumière. I…I don’t know what came over me,” Cogsworth said with a shaky voice. “I’ll tender my resignation today. You…you won’t have to…that is…you shouldn’t have to…with what I’ve done…” he trailed off looking about ready to cry. 

Cogsworth turned to leave the alcove, and it was as if the sight snapped something in Lumière, jolting him into action. Cogsworth felt Lumière grab his hand and whirl him back around. 

“What on _Earth_ are you talking about _Mon ami?_” Lumière asked searchingly. He grasped both of Cogsworth’s shoulders tightly, as the butler looked like he was about ready to try and escape. 

Cogsworth hung his head in shame, taking a shuddering breath to fortify himself, as Lumière willed himself to understand what was going through Cogsworth’s head at the moment and why he had _ that_ reaction. 

Cogsworth straightened the bottom of his jacket and looked up at Lumière. He took another deep breath. “Well you see Lumière,” he began somewhat quietly. “You see, I…I…well the fact of the matter is I wanted to kiss you just then,” he said, ducking his gaze away from Lumière, no longer possessing the courage to keep looking at him. “I know you have never wanted to kiss me,” he said speaking to a spot on the ground, completely missing the multitude of emotions that crossed Lumière’s face at that exclamation. “I…I…know you only ever did for legitimate reasons like…like in greeting or…or for tradition. But I had no such excuse. I just…well, it doesn’t matter,” he trailed off.

“I think it does matter,” Lumière said in a somewhat strangled voice.

Cogsworth closed his eyes. “Well old friend, I…I enjoy your company much more than I should. The fact of the matter is I…I love you,” Cogsworth paused for a moment, opening his eyes and looking down at his shoes. “I know that probably disgusts you, so…”

But he was cut off by Lumière.

“You are an idiot, Cogsworth,” Lumière said not unkindly.

“I know…I know,” Cogsworth said, trying to extract himself from Lumière’s grip. “That’s…I will turn in my resignation today and…”

But he was cut off by the soft press of Lumière’s lips against his own. Gone as quickly as they came, Cogsworth found himself struggling to process – his eyes snapping to Lumière’s.

“Wha…”

“You _Mon ami_ are _ ridicule_” Lumière said fondly. “Do you honestly think I only kissed you because there were _legitimate_ reasons to do so?” he asked incredulously.

Cogsworth was trying vainly to catch up with this new chain of events. “Well…yes?” he said now unsure.

Lumière smacked his forehead and shook his head in exasperation, turning away from Cogsworth to pace about the alcove. 

“You stupid, delightful, lovely man,” he said, noting with satisfaction the slight smile that crossed Cogsworth’s lips at the mention of lovely.

“It has never been a tradition for two _ men _ to kiss under the mistletoe! Nor on New Year’s! And in greeting _ la bise _ is most common, but you were the only one I gave it to!” Lumière said, whirling back around to face Cogsworth.

Cogsworth’s mouth was hanging slightly open. “You mean…?” he trailed off questioningly, and Lumière ran to his side, clutching their hands together.

“_Of course_ I mean that! I have been trying to show you for _ decades _ how much I care for you; how much I love you! But you were always so flustered, so I thought to myself, Lumière, go slow give him some time…” Lumière trailed off noticing Cogsworth had stopped paying attention.

“Cogsworth?” he asked questioningly.

“You love me?” Cogsworth asked hopefully.

“Yes of course I love you! _ Je t’aime Mon cher _” Lumière said earnestly.

Cogsworth’s face lit up into a happy smile, and Lumière smiled softly in return.

“Do you believe me _ Mon amour?_” he asked again, willing Cogsworth to believe him.

“Well I…” Cogsworth began smirking slightly, and Lumière waggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

“It seems you need more convincing of my love,” He said leaning closer to Cogsworth.

“Perhaps,” Cogsworth said.

“You are incorrigible _ Mon amour _, but luckily for you the convincing part is…how you say…_ agréable _”

Lumière leaned down and pressed his lips against Cogsworth’s and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Cogsworth smiled happily up at him. “Simply enchanting, my dear.”

“Yes,” Lumière said smiling lovingly down at Cogsworth. “It is simply _ charmant._”


End file.
